


Cradle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Five times Marlin held Nemo. Plus the once he didn't.





	Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Finding Nemo' nor am I profiting off this.

i: 

No one checks on him after the Barracuda incident. His neighbors want to protect their partners and children. Marlin rocks Nemo and tells him about meeting Coral over and over again. 

ii: 

He hatches, but Marlin refuses to let him go yet. 

iii:

Nemo struggles to keep up on their short outings and quickly exhausts. He still likes being held. 

vi: 

Most of the neighborhood children have mothers. If not mothers, they have siblings. Where are his? Telling him hurts even more than experiencing it firsthand. 

Nemo sniffles and curls up against him, but neither mention it again. 

v:

Neither mentions his panic before the first day of school. 

vi: 

Nemo is gone.


End file.
